The Scourge
Summary Tier: 9-B | 9-A to 7-C | 7-B to 6-C | 6-A | 5-C Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization (Maintains basic technologies such as tanks and cannons) Name: The Scourge Origin: Warcraft Classification: Militant Undead Society Age: At least several hundred years old, possibly more Population: Probably ranging in the millions Territory: The continent of Northrend and several country-sized areas in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms (notably the Plaguelands) Technology/Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Regeneration (Varies, Mid-Low typically), Turning, Resurrection, Aura, Flight, Rage Power, Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Certain members are Intangible, Soul Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Some have Sound Manipulation, Banshees have One Hit Kill, Telepathy, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Healing via eating flesh, Summoning of fellow Scourge, Some maintain Power Nullification against Magic and similar abilities, Energy Projection and some amount of Energy Manipulation, Body Control, Fear Manipulation, Some have limited Mind Manipulation, Some have Power Mimicry or Power Bestowal, Illusion Creation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, likely many more Attack Potency: Wall level (Pose something of a threat to low-tier characters) | Room level to Town level (Pose significant threat to low-tier characters, certain mid-tier undead can burn down huge expanses of wilderness) | City level to Island level (Base-level lieutenants should be superior to top tier minions by a large margin, some are likely comparable to other notable world figures such as older faction leaders and entities like Ragnaros and his brethren) | Continent level (Top-Tier leaders are directly comparable to the Dragonflight (via Sindragosa) and major faction leaders such as Sylvanas Windrunner (via Kel'Thuzad)) | Moon level (Laughably superior to his direct underlings, maintains the strengths of countless soldiers, many of which are well within the upper bounds of Tier 6; however, he is inferior to Archimonde, though can battle him to some degree) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can casually blitz typical humans) | Supersonic (Can battle base-level characters relatively easily, who in turn can dodge gunfire) | At least Hypersonic (Scales to Illidan's feat of racing to the clouds) | Massively Hypersonic (Scales to Deathwing) | Massively Hypersonic (Scales to Deathwing) Power Source: Soul Energy, physical labor Industrial Capacity: Enough to arm tens of thousands at the drop of a hat, and that was at a small battlefront; so, presumably, many times greater than that Military Prowess: Overpowered all armies inhabiting Northrend whilst there, maintains an army containing millions of soldiers Notable Individuals: * Arthas: Leader of the civilization and most powerful member. * Sindragosa: Former consort of Malygos and now leader of the undead dragons, personally arisen by Arthas himself. * Kel'Thuzad: Second in command of the forces (though once shared the position with Sylvanas Windrunner); powerful lich and leader of Naxrammas. * Anub'Arak: Mentor to Arthas and leader of the bug-like peoples conquered in Northrend. * The Four Horsemen: Including beings such as Baron Rivendare, effectively act as Arthas' minor leaders in outlying fortresses and holdings. * Darkmaster Gandling: Headmaster of Scholomance, a magical school for the Scourge. * Lord Marrowgar: Commander of Icecrown Citadel's defences. * Blood-Queen Lana'thel: Leader of the San'layn elves who follow Arthas. * Patchwerk: Most powerful member of the Abominations, flesh golems created to be massive warriors of the Scourge's forces * Lady Deathwhisper: Supreme leader of the Cult of the Damned, a group of cultist humans who follow the will of the Lich King. * Dr. Terrible: One of many apothecaries working to create Scourge weapons of war; specifically, Dr. Terrible worked towards making a much better Abomination. Weaknesses: Many of their units have lessened intelligence upon being resurrected Key: Basic Units (Ghouls, Skeletons, etc) | Mid-Tier Units (Abominations, Proto-Drakes, etc) | Low-Tier Leaders | High-Tier Leaders | Arthas Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Post-Industrial Civilizations Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Berserkers Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Blood Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Turning Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Evil Civilizations